User blog:CureShiningSong/Hello and this is my Fanseries
Hi, I'm CureShiningSong. I love Aikatsu and I am currently building a fanseries: Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol. If you read on, I will tell you more. Ultimate Idol is about a young girl named Aimi Twila who is the top designer of Aikatsu Passionate , a brand which she had started two years before. She has had her older brother cover for her this entire time and is now setting out to be an idol to promote the brand. She didn't have enough time to finish her Premium Dress though, so she entrusted her older sister to make an impossible trial so that no one would suspect that they didn't have one. However, little did Aimi know that one day she'd have to take these trials herself... (Read on for more) At the same time, Kasumi Angel is about to life her dream of becoming an idol and following in the footsteps of greatness. With the brand Petal Sunshine supporting her, she takes her first steps twoards becoming a top idol! At Starlight Academy, she meets her roommate, Aimi Twila, and they become really close friends. They are going to Aikatsu up the road the stardom... and maybe become legendary idols... the Ultimate Idols!!!(Read on for more) But things get tough for the two as Madoka Komura rises to the stage. Right after the most wonderful entrance audition ever seen in the world of idols, Madoka gets her first gig right after becoming a student! She pulls of four unique special appeals never before seen in the world of idols and climbs up the rankings to the top at record speed! She beats the current top idol by a mile and is flooded with fan letters! To settle all the fans, Madoka starts a fan brand by the name of Lovely Royale for all her fans to design Aikatsu! Cards of their own. The fans flood her with gifts of Coords and Thank-You notes almost instantly! Madoka, though being completely new to the entertainment world, gets used to it and shines brighter than all the stars combined at the cutest top idol there ever was! Now for some polls! Who is your favorite character of the series? Aimi Twila Kasumi Angel Madoka Komura Do you think Aimi made the right choice? Yes, definitely! No way! I don't know... There's a fine line between good and bad... What do you think? Do you think Kasumi will always be an idol? Obviously I think so No way Who knows I don't know Would you like to design for Madoka? Yes No thanks I can? Why? I don't know Maybe Madoka's too amazing and cute... Sign me up! If you want to design for Madoka, comment on Madoka's page or on the brand page with a picture of your design for her! Who do you think would be the top idol by the end of the series? Aimi Twila Kasumi Angel Madoka Komura Other(specify) Category:Blog posts Category:Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol Category:Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol Blog posts Category:Polls Category:User:CureShiningSong